ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News
Brown and Linkin says they will go shirtless into next Hoop film Blake Brown and Ben Linkin said that they will be going shirtless into the next Jane Hoop Elementary movie. Fans seems excited to start seening their favorite guy on the big screen without wearing a shirt. Linkin said "I'll really want to be as a perfect male role models, and I really just worked up for 4 days straight in just 1 week and I'm really look stronger than ever." For Brown, they may be a scene where his clothes were being torn and seen his muscular body and for Linkin, may be seen at the scene of Alec's birthday, exercising and battling. Similar to Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner for ''New Moon, things may be getting hotter. Amy goes Crazy to Be Pregnant Amy Tammie said to her friends, family and fans that she really wants to be have a baby, seems to be that she is going out of control; when she want to have her own family, with a relationship with co-star boyfriend Blake Brown. 16-year-old Jane Hoop actress became angry at her parents that she's hates school, she wants to drop out. Her parents became worried for her, when she starts becoming out of control wanting to have a baby, as she went out of her home went to get to her boyfriend Brown. Brown saws Tammie coming in and want to know him that she want to have their baby, Brown starts calming her down and explains to her that she's going this too far, helping her to calm down her anger. The shocking moments has first met to start; shocking her fans, when they became obsessed with her and worried for her, she is going to shocked them for having a baby. Tammie is going to be happy. Tammie reported: "I've really gone out of my own way to start having my first baby so bad. I really couldn't control myself. I've have never been so angry into my life being obsessed of having my child with Blake". First look for North Pole Elementary Movie sequel Released! Reports: August 1, 2009 It's finally here! A additional first look for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel now released online! That seems to be it had released it too early, but it'll make it all the fun we really should have! With a special thanks to Warner Bros., the movie is scheduling to hit theaters on July 16, 2010. North Pole Elementary Producers quitting North Pole Elementary producers say they will quit their show which is basic on their lives, which is going to be following it's 10th season, which is going to be their final season for Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley, as they will return for this season. There will be an Hour for a Special Series Finale starting to air in the Summer of 2011, with Turner and Wilkerson want this to be junior and senior year season for their big finale. Filming will begin for Season 10 on April 2010, and the season finale will begin on August 2010. The producers don't actual want it to end, they want an official ending of the show. North Pole Elementary Series Finale in 2011! A very special series finale for North Pole Elementary will be coming in 2011, as it's been 10 years after they were enjoying a funable playments. The Children/Teen sitcom will end through the summer of 2011, with an hour long series finale, which is going to be all about sitcom, drama, musical and romance which it will have sad moments, will make the audience cry, laugh and cheer. More posters for Sonic X: The Shadow Snow Released! Finally all of the posters for the movie Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic were now in stores, and including a calender for Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic. The movie is hitting theaters November 6, 2009. These are the list of the posters released by Fox: Sixth Bring it On Movie confirmed A Movie titled Bring it On: In Young Girls Life is now confirmed. Filming has started on August 2009. The movie is starring Amy Tammie, Alyson Stoner and Emily Osment. It will be directed by David Winning, and will be distributed by Universal Pictures. Nick Jonas expect to start filming in the beginning Jonas Brothers member Nick Jonas is reporter that into the book, his character Catboy appears at the beginning of the book. It means he will begin at the beginning of the movie of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, while at the beginning of filming for the movie in early January, scheduling for release on July 6, 2011. Miley Cyrus not coming till April for Hoop 6 Miley Cyrus audience to portrayed as Jane Woods for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, been according to the book, a character appeared during the 10th chapter, as producers expect Cyrus not to start till April, and while she is also filming the fourth season of Hannah Montana, which is her final season till a finale for 2010. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush will open on July 6, 2011. Kingston Family beginning in May for Hoop 6 Bill Cosby, Diana Ross and Thandie Newton portrayed as the Kingston family as Lou Kinston, Lilly Kingston, and a flashback Janet Kinsgton for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. They were announced that they expect to begin filming the movie in May of 2010, four months after filming for the movie has began. This movie will open on July 6, 2011. A BFF With Ghost Imagination Rules September A BFF With Ghost Imagination has opened a really big ticket selling earning a estimate $12.8 million on Friday, that is the biggest opening ever release in September of that time, and Amy Tammie's second biggest film out side of Jane Hoop Elementary since Troy back in 2004. This is becoming the #1 movie all the way at the end of the week. Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic New Trailer Released! More Action! More Excitement! And More Speed to race off! All right! He is back! It'll be exciting, and even better than the last two movies. It brings back the world's fastest and blue hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Jason Griffith), who is discover himself being cursed by Raven Radix after he bites a chili dog, and the army of Raven Radix is unleashed and Sonic is going to get killed by them, and is partly out of control. We'll even see his friends, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and close friends and enemy Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Doctor Eggman into this movie. It is about to come out in theaters by November 6, 2009. Fans are hoping to enjoy this movie. Release Date for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Bumped to Wednesday Warner Bros. issued and announced a press release that North Pole Elementary: The Sequel is moved to Wednesday, July 14, 2010, that's two days before it's original release of Friday July 16, 2010. For July 14, 2010, the movie will complete a box office glory over 5 days a week, and will challenge against another Warner Bros. film starring Leonardo DiCaprio in Inception and from Walt Disney Pictures starring Nicolas Cage in The Sorcerer's Apprentice. This movie stars Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Alyson Stoner, Jason Dolley and Dakota Fanning. For this new release, the film would mostly be less or bigger than the same week for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince's opening of Wednesday July 15, 2009, which is set a year of release. Release Date for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Bumped from Summer to Spring Warner Bros. issued and announced a press release that North Pole Elementary: The Sequel is moved to Wednesday, April 9, 2010, that's three months before it's original release of Friday July 16, 2010. For April 9, the film will now be having aSpring Break/Easter Week box office success. This movie stars Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Alyson Stoner, Jason Dolley and Dakota Fanning.